SHELBY TRICERAPTOS
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: En el camino de regreso a la ciudad, Tyler y Shelby empiezan a conocerse mejor. Basado en el episodio Poderes del Pasado. PAREJA: Tyler & Shelby


**N/A:** Después de ver el primer episodio de Dino Charge he quedado asombrada por el buen desarrollo que lleva hasta ahora la historia, ojalá y continúe así, rindiéndole un buen tributo a mi temporada favorita de Super Sentai, Kyoryuger. Así mismo, me ha encantado la relación entre Tyler y Shelby, me pareció muy divertida y bastante natural, ojalá también prosigan así.

**SUMARY:** En el camino de regreso a la ciudad, Tyler y Shelby empiezan a conocerse mejor. Basado en el episodio Poderes del Pasado. PAREJA: Tyler &amp; Shelby

**DISCLAIMER: **Power Rangers no me pertenecen en absoluto.

**SHELBY TRICERAPTOS**

― ¿Estás bien? ― Cuestionó Tyler mirando rápidamente a su acompañante y nueva amiga, Shelby. Mientras continuaba conduciendo hacia la civilización. Pues de un momento a otro, ésta se había quedado callada perdiendo su vista en el paisaje.

La chica alejó su vista del camino y miró a su compañero dándole una leve sonrisa. ― Sí… estoy bien… es sólo que… ― De la nada, ella comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

Tyler rió contagiado por ella, aunque seguía sin comprender. ― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Pidió buscando la mirada de ella.

Ella se detuvo.― Lo siento… es sólo que ¿no te parece una locura? ―

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Pidió él volviendo su vista al camino.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ― Ya sabes… todo lo que pasó allá atrás… no es algo que se vea a diario ― Comentó. Recordando como inesperadamente ambos habían obtenido poderes de transformación y habían trabajado en equipo para pelear contra un monstruo helado, además de esquivar a un T-rex de aspecto robótico. Sí, definitivamente ese día iba más allá de raro.

Ahora él fue quien rió. ― Sí, creo que tienes razón… aunque fue divertido, ¿no crees? ―

Shelby rodó los ojos meditando. ― Es cierto, fue muy divertido ― Sonrió. ― Aunque… ― Musitó cambiando su semblante.

― ¿Eh? ―

― Creo que llegando al museo tendré muchas explicaciones que dar ― Dijo con tristeza y algo de miedo en su voz.

― ¿Te refieres al museo de dinosaurios de Amber Beach? ¿Trabajas ahí? ―

Ella negó. ― Bueno… si… bueno, no… mmm más o menos ― Respondió atropelladamente. Pero eso sólo hizo que Tyler no entendiera nada de nada. ― Trabajo en la barra de alimentos dentro del museo ― Explicó más detalladamente.

Tyler sonrió y asintió. ― Ya veo ― Después recordó algo. ― Pero… decir así… ¿Qué hacías a la mitad del bosque? ―

Shelby mordió sus labios tratando de buscar una excusa, pero prefirió decir la verdad. ― Viajé de polizón ― Él la miró con diversión. ― Yo realmente quería ir a esa excavación… habían encontrado un fósil de un triceraptos y… ― Dejó escapar una risita tonta. ―…Como notaste es mi dinosaurio favorito ― Ambos rieron ante aquella mención. ― Fue un impulso… y así fue como terminé allí… y bueno… el resto ya lo conoces ― Concluyó.

Él sonrió volviendo su atención al camino. Pues ya casi llegaban. ― Entiendo de lo que hablas, yo soy más o menos así… cuando algo me gusta, me entusiasmo y trato con todas mis fuerzas de conseguirlo ― Ella asintió comprendiendo.

― ¿Sabes? No pude ver ningún fósil… pero vi un T-rex ― Agregó Shelby con diversión.

Tyler rió. ― Y no olvides que te transformaste y peleaste contra un monstruo ―

― "Peleamos" ― Corrigió ella. ― Ahora somos un equipo ¿No? ―

Tyler la miró con una sonrisa. ― Por supuesto…Shelby Triceraptos ― Agregó con burla. Luego de esto, ambos chocaron sus palmas.

Luego de un par de minutos más, ambos se encontraban a las afueras del museo, Shelby desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y bajó del vehículo.

― Gracias por traerme de vuelta… y por ayudarme ―

― Ya te lo dije… no fue nada. Espero nos volvamos a ver ―

Ella sonrió.― Después de lo que pasó… yo creo que nos veremos por mucho tiempo más ― Ambos volvieron a reír. ― Fue un gusto conocerte Tyler Navarro ―

― El mío también Shelby… ah… ― Intentó completar. Pues de un modo u otro él no era tonto y sabía que "Triceraptos" no podía ser el apellido de esta niña, a menos que viniera de una familia de dinosaurios, lo cual dudaba.

― Watkins… Shelby Watkins ― Completó con una media sonrisa.

Tyler asintió. Se dieron un ligero apretón de manos. Y después Shelby se alejó para adentrarse al museo antes de que las cosas empeoraran aún más. Mientras Tyler la veía alejarse, para después sonreír y arrancar su vehículo.

Definitivamente ambos se habían conocido de una manera bastante peculiar, pero se habían divertido y ambos ya se llevaban muy bien… por lo que no había sido una pérdida de tiempo total.

Estaban ansiosos por las aventuras que podrían venirles más adelante.

**EL FIN**

**N/A:** Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que la historia va comenzando, pero no podía alejar esta idea de mi mente. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este fic, recuerden que sí es así, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
